1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work table or office desk with a frame and a work surface supported by the frame, where the frame has a horizontal crosspiece, the ends of which are connected with each one of a table leg which has a base element.
2. Description of Prior Art
A work table or office desk of this type is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 39 33 327 A. In this disclosure, the table legs are fixedly connected with the crosspiece and, depending on the material used, glued or welded to it. For this reason, the work table or office desk remains in its bulky assembled position which requires considerable space for storage and moving.
Work table or office desk kits are also already known, as shown in German Patent Disclosure DE 33 00 647 C2. The disassembled parts of the work table or office desk are stored and transported in a space-saving manner. However, this requires considerable assembly efforts at their place of use and special workers are needed for this.